Unexpected Love
by fearless523
Summary: In the perfect world, nothing goes wrong. Everyone's happy. So what happens when four guys meet their perfect girls? They're destined to run into problems, right? LoganxOC, JamesxOC, CarlosxOC and KendallxOC. Read and Review!
1. Caroline and Carlos

** Hey guys! This is my new story, and **_**iluvBTR166 **_**suggested I write another love story, but with all the guys, and I loved the idea, so here it is! I'm really excited about it, and it will probably be pretty long since it deals with all four guys.**

** Let me know what you guys think of this and review please!**

"Screw it," Caroline Macon announced. She was currently working on her homework for her econ class online, but she worked overtime today at the restaurant Second Chance, and it was pushing eleven and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Screw what?" her brother, Chris, asked from the living room.

To put it simply, Chris was a ladies man. He was always going out, or coming home, with a different girl, and Caroline was quite surprised he was actually home tonight. They lived alone in a tiny house on the outskirts of LA, moving from DC two years back, when Caroline was eighteen.

She had always wanted to live in a big city, and so did Chris. And they hated living with their mom, who they don't talk to at all anymore, so when Caroline was of legal age, Chris and her packed their things up and headed across the country.

Their mother didn't approve, but neither of them cared what she thought. After their dad died when Caroline was six and Chris was nine, their mother had been a drunk and she _never _knew what was going on. In turn, this meant she never knew what her kids were doing, not that either of them ever did something bad.

They were good kids, always looking out for each other, and they broke the stereotypical 'When you have a permanently drunken parent you'll follow in their footsteps.' Neither of them either touched alcohol, or any sort of drug for that matter, because it brought back the hurt they had from their father's death, and what their mother had to have been feeling.

Chris was super protective of Caroline for this matter, too. He was twenty-three, finishing up school at Los Angeles Community College, where he was studying, what else, Economics.

Caroline was more for the Math, but she had to do econ to graduate.

Yes, even blondes can do math.

And yes, Caroline was blonde. And a natural blonde at that. She attracted a lot of guys, but not many of them attracted her. They all wanted her for her looks- straight blonde hair and hazel eyes, perfect skin- but she wanted someone for the conversation.

And it was weird how Chris attracted all the girls. With his shaggy brown hair that resembled Zac Efron's, and his shining blue eyes, it was hard not to look. But unlike his little sister, he accepted all the dates.

"Nothing," Caroline said, slamming her laptop shut and heading upstairs.

She shut the door to her room, then flopped down on her bed after turning on one of her John Mayer cd's.

The walls were white, with a window by her closet on the right of her, and a window in the corner opposite her bed, distant LA lights making the sky brighter than it should be. Her walls were plastered with pictures from high school, scenery, and the occasional celebrity snapshot.

She took her camera everywhere after the day she saw Lucas Till one day walking down the sidewalk. She would never go up and ask for one- she was more of the discreet fan of everyone. She just took a shot of them from any angle she could get, then pinned it on her wall. All the more for bragging rights.

Caroline glanced over at her dresser, then at the chair next to it. There was a sparkly black dress lying over it, and she couldn't even express how badly she wanted to put it on and go to LA and search for a guy.

She'd had boyfriends, of course, but she hadn't had a serious relationship since she moved here, and to be totally honest, she missed the company of someone. Someone to smile at her. Someone to tell her she looked beautiful. Someone to hold her when she cried and tell her everything was going to be okay.

That was really all she wanted.

Carlos Pena was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Today had been full of dance rehearsals, and it didn't make it better that it was pushing 85 degrees today. Carlos and the guys, James, Kendall and Logan were finishing up filming the first episode of their show, Big Time Rush.

He and the guys had known each other for about six months now, and were pretty much brothers from the amount of time they spent with each other.

The show took up ninety percent of their time, which made it difficult to do anything else. But Carlos was grateful that he got the role of Carlos Garcia, the bubbly and hilarious Latino, who he was a lot like. Except, not nearly as clumsy.

Carlos was driving home from the studio, and even though he was only about five minutes away from his apartment, he could barely keep his eyes open.

He had moved to LA from Florida about eight months ago, after he got a callback for Big Time Rush, and he lived in an apartment right on the outskirts of LA, but only about ten minutes from work.

He lived alone, and never really had time to get to know any of his neighbors, so sometimes he got lonely. He didn't even have a girlfriend to see, call or even text. So when he wasn't hanging out with the guys, he was searching around LA for girls who seemed to be talkative and friendly. And of course, he was a firm believer in being friends before a relationship.

He just wanted a special girl who wouldn't mind his busy schedule, and would support him even though he was making a kids show because in reality, he was big kid.

He parked his car, then got out and locked it, and just stood there for a moment, taking in his surroundings. Across the street were some houses, most of their lights out, but down the road a bit, he could clearly see one bright light in a second story window.

Something about it mesmerized him, and even though he had no idea who lived there, he wanted to find out. He had a good feeling about it, and he watched it for a few minutes, then sighed sadly when he saw it go out.

**So, there's the first chapter, and I hope you like it! The next three chapters will have the rest of the guys, so if you don't like Carlos (but really, why wouldn't you?), don't let this chapter halt your reading on this story. It's about all the guys, you just have to be patient and wait for your favorite guys chapter :)**

** The next chapter will be Leigh and James!**


	2. Leigh and James

**Thanks for the support and reviews so far guys :) it means a lot! And be expecting some pretty great things from this story.**

"Giovanna, shut up!" Leigh Cross called to her thirteen year old step-sister, who was down the hall literally _squealing_.

Leigh found it ridiculous for her to be so idolized by some stupid _boy band _that was on TV. She didn't even know who they were, and would probably never meet them. God.

"Leigh, you shut up!" Giovanna called back as she skipped down the hallway. "If you weren't aware, which you clearly _weren't_, there was just a commercial for my favorite show on."

"Great?" Leigh said, highlighting an important line in her English book.

"Very great. It was for Big Time Rush."

"Uh-huh."

"And even though it doesn't premiere for another month, I'm already a fan."

Leigh looked up from her book at her step-sister, who was dressed like she always was. In some sort of ridiculous outfit, her hair done up in something fancy. She was blonde (with no brains to go with it) with brown eyes, and even though she was thirteen- yes, thirteen- she was still in love with a boy bad. She was a pageant girl, something else Leigh found disgusting. Degrading young women to show off all of their (fake) assets.

"Wait, it doesn't start for a month and you're already obsessed with it?" The older girl asked.

"You know it. Wanna see what they look like?" Giovanna asked.

"No," Leigh said flatly, but it was too late. Giovanna had pulled out a picture of them from somewhere, and it was now shoved in her step-sisters face.

Leigh looked down at the picture, four guys looking about her age. One blonde with thick eyebrows, two with short, dark brown hair, one being much tanner than the other, and the last one had a brunette flow-type hair.

The nineteen year old girl scoffed, then crumpled the picture, sending the thirteen year old screaming down the hallway. Leigh rolled her eyes and went back to her school work.

She was in her second year at UCLA, majoring in English, and that's all she was focused on. Her school. She didn't have a job, and that was the only thing she was glad about. Her mother, Ruth, and step-father, Stephen, made very good money, supporting Leigh's tuition and Giovanna's pageants. They lived about five minutes from downtown LA, so Leigh and her friend's always had something to do.

Leigh knew she should have a job, but her school took up ninety-five percent of her time, so she was just glad she didn't have the extra stress right now.

Her mother didn't really talk to her, and that didn't bother Leigh one bit. She was never close to Ruth (that's how she addressed her too), mainly taking to her father, Charles. He supported all her decisions, but then her parents got divorced when she was twelve, and he moved to Maine to fulfill his dreams of becoming a skipper.

That left Leigh with Ruth for about two years, and they didn't agree on anything. Ruth was for the looks- she thought her daughter should be a model, or an actress. But Leigh found them to be degrading, someone always wanting something, and making up lies. Not the ideal life style.

Leigh was gorgeous, don't get that wrong. She had curly brown hair, but it looked wavier than anything, with light brown eyes and pale skin. She wore glasses occasionally, needing them for distance, but stuck with contacts most the time.

She was kind of shy and somewhat uptight, mainly keeping to herself, but once you got to know her, she was a bucket of fun. She had a tight group of friends, and they loved hanging out once they got their schoolwork done.

But guys right now were mainly out of the question. Leigh had only had two serious boyfriends, neither of them being in the past year. She just hadn't found anybody interesting, and didn't think she would.

James Maslow was lonely, to put it simply.

He was at home, alone, on a Friday night. It wasn't like this a month ago. A month ago, he had a girlfriend, and things were just starting to get serious when she cut him loose, telling James he didn't see her enough.

And since then, James hadn't given any girls the time of day. He mainly kept to himself more now, but still talked to the guys of course.

He knew people figured he was stuck up, because well, he was like a god. He didn't really consider himself anything special, and didn't spend much time getting ready in the morning. He was just like that naturally.

And because of that, some people just used him. They never really got to know him. But he was a smart guy. He went to an arts school back in San Diego, and even tested out when he was sixteen before moving to LA after his birthday that year. So clearly, he was smart.

Not to mention talented. James had been singing for years, and picked up dancing a few years after singing, and acting came when he started theater.

He just wished someone would give him a chance. All he wanted was that one special girl who wouldn't mind his busy schedule, someone who wasn't clingy. That was his pet peeve. The clingy girls who always needed _something_.

Couldn't a girl just enjoy his company when he was there? And then share late night or early morning phone calls and she'd be okay with it?

He wasn't asking for much.

So now he was alone in his apartment, planning on going out for a run in a few minutes. He needed to work out. It was his habit. And it kept him in great shape. He didn't get tired easily, and he just liked going out for a nice, long run, and forgetting about anything horrible or stressful that had happened in his day.

But James kept finding himself thinking about his heart. He wanted to be devoted to someone, and have a conversation with them. He just hadn't found anyone worth his time.


	3. Olivia and Logan

**Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything lately. There's just been A LOT going on the past few weeks, and as much as I love writing, it's had to wait. But I'm hoping to get the last intro chapter up in a few days. **

** And I just want to tell you guys that from mid-March until about May is lacrosse season, and even though I don't play lacrosse (that'd be weird with all guys, right?), I manage for the team, and that consists in having to go to about three games a week. So, I'm trying to get a few chapters up before the first scrimmage so you guys won't hate me!**

** Be sure to check out Hottie on the Beach, the One Shots, if you haven't already. You didn't need to read Hottie on the Beach to understand what's going on, and besides, I gave you a little summary of that story in the first chapter of the one-shots.**

** And sorry that it's kinda short. Alright, enough ranting. Enjoy!**

Olivia Walker adored her job. She loved meeting new and up-coming stars, and learning interesting things about them to try and gain a fan-base for them. Most of them were beyond nice and well-mannered, with only a few divas here and there.

But she didn't care about them. She was older than (most of) them, so it's not like she cared. She wasn't their parents anyway- this was her job.

And, not ironically, the divas seemed to be the ones she got the most dirt on- probably because their blonde heads didn't know what to tell the world and what to keep inside.

Olivia was a strong girl, who was not afraid to speak her mind. With that came stubbornness, but she was extremely nice to friends, and especially the people she was interviewing. She had been working for Sixteen Magazine for about eight months now, and had lived in LA for about a year.

She moved up here from Arizona where she lived with her mom, Maria. She had never met her father, and she grew up with just her mom, who was the most confident, beautiful and strong woman she had ever met.

Maria taught her daughter she didn't need a man to support her. Sure, they were great if you found the right one, but the heart wasn't something to mess with. She hadn't wanted Olivia, her only child, to move to LA, but living and working there was her daughter's dream, and she finally let her after almost a year of contemplation.

They still talked all the time, at least once a week, and were probably closer now than they were in Arizona.

Olivia lived alone in a tiny apartment in downtown LA, and she was okay with that. She didn't like spending a lot of time there, though, because of that. She had plenty of friends that she worked with and ones she had just met around town, so she hung out with them all the time.

They were all trying to get her to go out with guys they knew, but Olivia denied them all. She knew better than to just give her heart to anyone who passed by, even though she really could have any guy.

She had straight brown hair that went down to about her chest, and light brown eyes and tan skin. She was confident and obnoxious, in the best way possible, at least that's what her friends thought, but she found some people didn't really like that.

But she didn't mind. She knew some people thought she was annoying. She'd roll her eyes and get on with her life.

Olivia Walker didn't need people holding her back. But maybe she did need someone to love.

"Camilla, come on!" Logan Henderson called down the hall to his fifteen year old sister.

But, she wasn't your usual fifteen year old. She was one of those girls who was obsessed with celebrities, and knew everything about everyone. She was kind of like Regina George. Except much, much nicer.

And much smarter.

We're talking almost perfect SAT smart. She had taken a practice one last month, and had scored higher than ninety eight percent of the juniors at her school, and higher than ninety five percent of the seniors. She was going far in life, at least that's what Logan thought.

"Logie, take a deep breath," Camilla said, poking her head out of her bedroom, which was painted bright pink.

"We're going to be late!"

"No we aren't. You clearly don't understand teenage girls," she told him, walking back across her room to the mirror.

"Should I?" Logan asked, confused, as he plopped down on the couch in the small living room.

He and his sister had moved from Texas about a year ago, and soon after he landed a role on Big Time Rush, which was premiering in about a month.

His sister, despite her smarts, was not your typical nerd. She was pretty, and she utilized it, but sure didn't let guys take advantage of her. She knew not to do that much.

They didn't see their parents much, only when Camilla didn't have school and Logan didn't have work, and when they had a few days to fly down to Texas.

Their parents weren't too hot on the idea of Camilla going with Logan to California, but the younger girl needed to be exposed to new things, things she wouldn't experience in small town Texas.

So, with that in mind, plus begging from the dark haired beauty, and a sincere promise from Logan that he'd keep a close eye on her, they let her go.

They lived in the middle of LA, or so it seemed, in a small house, and between the two of them, they literally had an hour of free time a day.

Camilla was super busy with school, then gymnastics after, and Logan was busy with the show, filming all day long.

But he never let the promise he made to his parents slip his mind.

He was her legal guardian now, and he kept a very close eye on her when they were together. He knew when they were apart, him at work and her at school that she would keep safe and make smart decisions, but he was very protective of her.

But sometimes, including now, he felt something.

Was that loneliness?

Logan thought so.

He had a girlfriend. A girl he thought was the one. They were doing the long distance thing for a good ten months, but then they just drifted apart and Logan cut it off. It killed him to do it, but he knew in the end it was the right thing to do.

For the past two months, he just tried to mend a broken heart, and didn't bother with girls. Sure, there were ones on the show and ones he'd meet out and about, but none of them really caught his eye.

Maybe someday one would.


	4. Ashley and Kendall

** So now that I wrote chapter three of this late night, I feel super motivated, which is good cause things are about to get crazy by next week. Seriously guys. I've got dentist and orthodontist appointments, chorus stuff, AND lacrosse season starts next Friday.**

** Oh, that brings me to this point- it's lacrosse tryout time, which means HAPPY MARCH! It can finally start getting warm. **

** Wow, I'm in SUCH a good mood right now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

** This chapter is dedicated to sufergal23 :) I hope you like it! **

Ashley Smith let out a sigh of pure boredom, then hopped up onto the back counter, scanning the store. It was practically dead, like every morning. She didn't understand why _she _got stuck with the crappy hours, even though everyone else who worked at Quickstorm went to school too.

She just didn't get it! Was it because she would immediately get in a bad mood if she crossed paths with a rude person? Seriously, it was their fault. They're the rude ones, not her.

Or maybe it was because she just _looked _mean, and they didn't want her scaring off the teeny boppers obsessed with Justin Bieber, which was a horrible reason to make a girl work in the morning.

Ashley was one of those diamonds in the rough. She could be totally gorgeous, and by that meaning breathtaking (not that she wasn't already,) but she opted to keep it simple. She never wore make-up, and usually wore jeans or denim shorts and some sort of black shirt.

Which is why people considered her a "mean girl."

But, she didn't have a group of ditzy friends who all wore pink on Wednesdays and were forbidden to wear sweatpants.

Seriously, this wasn't mean girls.

Or high school.

This was the real world.

But, back to why Ashley was gorgeous. She had quite the swarthy complexion, and she had long, black curls and dark eyes.

Guys drooled over her, but she wasn't interested in silly little relationships.

Relationships were pointless.

They only led to break-ups, tears, and broken hearts and Ashley had been through enough of those.

She changed that since high school. And something else.

The raven-haired bombshell was into drugs and drinking, which, to put it simply, led to some not so smart decisions.

She used to live in San Francisco with her parents, Eric and Meredith, who were the poster children of the perfect marriage. But, they were always working, which was probably part of the reason that Ashley was so out of hand.

Then she came to her senses when she was _this _close to dying because of a drug overdose. She learned her lesson, and spent about a week in the hospital because it was so bad.

For the past year and a half, since she moved down to LA, she hadn't gone anywhere near the devil substances.

She was in college at USC, in her second year, studying Marine Biology. The school was about 15 minutes away from Santa Monica Beach, so they went there a lot to do research and things like that.

Ashley lived with two people she met a few days after she got to LA, and they lived about fifteen minutes from downtown, but she didn't go there much. She worked by the beach, at Quickstorm, clearly beach apparel, and only lived about five minutes away from the beach.

She lived with Berkeley, who was just an average girl, good grades, pretty, nice, nothing unexpected except for her voice. Her voice's range was up there with Demi Lovato's and she was studying music at USC.

The two girls lived with Evan. Evan was gay. But he was pretty much their best friend, and they'd do anything for him, just like he would do for them, and they had a reasonable sized house, due to Berkeley's earnings from a few concerts, not to mention her parents were always sending her money, among other things.

And the other good thing about coming down to LA was new boys. Ashley had gotten her heartbroken enough times back home, and here, while she was still meeting new guys and taken them into consideration, she didn't just give her all to any guy that walked by.

That was the old Ashley. The Ashley that was into drugs and drinking.

She was better than that now. Or was she?

"I don't think this is gonna work out," Kendall Schmidt said to the gorgeous girl standing in front of him. He had to do this. All Jenna King was doing was stringing him along, and he had enough of it.

He was too busy for this relationship, anyway. All he was to the blonde girl was arm candy.

Jenna just scoffed, and rolled her eyes, then turned on her heel and walked away from him, leaving him standing there, in the studio parking lot.

Kendall didn't know why she was here, but she was, but this was his _job. _He got paid for this.

He was ecstatic to finally have his dream come true. He and his brothers had been singing all their lives and now Kendall was on a show where he got to do that and make money for it. Sometimes, he would admit, he couldn't believe it, he got paid to practically goof off as they filmed their show, and get paid for his voice.

It did seem unreal, but now he couldn't imagine anything else.

Right now, he and the boys were about halfway through season one, and they couldn't wait for the first episode to be released.

Kendall grew up in this town, and he knew how harsh the people could be. He'd seen it second hand when he was a kid, the way his brothers' eyes would cloud over and the sadness would kick in for a few days. Then he saw it first hand with himself for the first time a few years ago.

It almost made him want to cry because the people were so rude.

Speaking of rude, that made his mind go right back to Jenna. God, he couldn't stand her.

Why couldn't he meet a sweet girl who would actually appreciate him and _not _but him in a bad mood?

All he could do was hope.

**Alright, intros done! Can you guess what comes next?**


	5. Second Chance

**Review! :) **

Second Chance was a pretty small restaurant, but it was popular. It was always crowded with regulars, tourists, and celebrities. You could pretty much call the owner a genius for putting a family-owned, family-welcoming restaurant in downtown LA. It opened back in the 80's, so it was well known, which only boosted the popularity.

Caroline had been working there for about two years. She was hired mainly because she was sweet and bubbly, always making friends with everyone at her tables. She worked in the afternoons, after she did her work for school online in the mornings. She had a routine she liked to keep, but she still had her spontaneous moments.

Right now, it was a Tuesday, around three, which was usually the slowest time, except in summer, when it was busy all day and night. But, it was October, and while tourists were still frequent, it was nothing like the summer months.

Carlos plopped down into a dark brown, leather booth with a huff, in a horrible mood. He had to go to work this morning at six, and he was just in a bad mood because of that. Of course, at work, he filmed a show, so he had to pretend like he was fine. But now, he was on a break for about an hour and a half, and his bad mood was clearly showing.

He wasn't like that a lot, but he had just been so busy, which made him stressed out.

Right now, all he wanted was a turkey sandwich, some French fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Caroline checked on her few tables, then walked over to a booth in front of the window, where a long guy sat. He was slouched back in the booth, his hands out in front of him. She just stared at him for a moment, somewhat struck by him.

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to talk to him. That was something which never happened.

He had short, black hair and tan skin that poked out from underneath his t-shirt.

"Hi," Caroline said warily. Carlos' head shot up, not even hearing someone coming. "I'm Caroline."

She felt _so _dumb right now, even though she said that to tons of people a day.

Carlos looked up at the blonde girl standing next to his table, and he felt his mouth go dry. She was absolutely gorgeous! She had these dark but beautiful hazel eyes, and straight blonde hair that went down to her chest. She was wearing denim shorts with a short black apron tied around her waist, and she was wearing a fitted white, thick strapped tank top.

And, she made Carlos feel something.

Something like a pang inside of him.

"Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?" Caroline asked suddenly after an awkward silence.

"Uh-duh," Carlos stuttered out, and he winced at his "words." The girl gave him a confused, but not accusing, look. "A turkey sandwich, French fries and a chocolate milkshake," he said now.

Caroline scribbled it down, then looked back at this guy, waiting to see if he was going to speak any more words.

"Anything else?" she asked. Carlos shook his head and the girl nodded, then turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

Carlos watched her, Caroline, walk away, then let out a sigh once she disappeared. He had never felt like that toward any girl. He was afraid of her return, but also anticipating it.

"Okay Caroline, pull yourself together," she mumbled to herself as she leaned against the counter. She took a deep breath.

She wanted to know his name, or just _something _about him, and she would do whatever she had to to find it out.

After another moment, she stepped away from the counter to go check on her other tables.

And Caroline became Caroline again- cool, collected, and confident.

Why this guy made her turn to goo, she didn't know. And she knew well enough not to try and impress him. She knew from past experience what happened if she did- she'd embarrass herself.

It happened in high school multiple times. They lead to dropping something, or personal injury.

Thankfully, she had to pick up food, and even though it was for this mystery guy, she knew there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

_Drop the food off, ask if they need anything else, and smile._

The blonde girl picked up the tray, then carried it through the restaurant.

Carlos saw Caroline coming, and he could feel his palms sweating. He wiped them on his jeans, and kept his hands on his thighs so he didn't do anything stupid with them.

He cringed at the thought of last year when that happened.

Poor girl.

Caroline set the three things down on the light-colored table, then said "Anything else?"

Carlos shook his head, not looking straight at her. She smiled, then turned to walk away, but he kept her there a moment longer.

"I'm sorry if I'm in a bad mood, Caroline," he spoke.

The girl felt her heart skip a beat as her name rolled off his tongue. She licked her lips, then turned to him.

"Um." She tried to put that simple two worded sentence together. "It's fine."

Well, she crossed that bridge without slipping on the ice.

"I'm Carlos, by the way," the guy said.

So he actually has a name, Caroline thought, biting back her smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "Let me know if you need anything."

She gave him another small smile, and he melted, his cheeks burning.

For the rest of the time Carlos was there, he literally stared at Caroline when she passed by, his throat closing up when she spoke to him. He was relieved that he was leaving, but at the same time, he wanted to see that perfect girl again.

Carlos, Caroline thought as she watched as the Latino left. I sure hope I see him again.

Caroline, Carlos thought, with a smile on his face as he got into his car. Man, did he want to see her again.

She just put him in the best mood.

Hopefully he'd get a second chance.


	6. UCLA

**Hopefully I'll get the last two meetings up before this Friday. Let's keep our fingers crossed!**

"Alright boys, do this scene one last time then you can go on break," the producer called.

James thanked the heavens that this was his last scene and all he had to say was "James and I still disagree."

Don't ask, it was a very long story.

Today they were filming at a park across the street from UCLA. And UCLA meant girls. Hot girls.

The guys had already gotten yelled at seven times in the past two and a half hours for gawking at the girls. Well, except Carlos. He seemed to be off in his own little world, his eyes looking dreamy.

Had he met a girl? James wandered.

It was possible. But if he had, James was jealous. He wanted to meet a girl. He wanted a girl to ask out. It had been a month since the last time he had a date, and frankly, he believed it was because of his job.

He loved his job, he really did. But he also loved the company of someone. And it was starting to get him down.

"Alright, fellas, break," the producer called ten minutes later.

James clapped his hands together, and before any of the guys could pull him someone, he walked across the street, entering the atmosphere of college.

Leigh opened the door from her morning English class, the warm October air hit her skin. It was around noon, and she had one more class in about twenty minutes. The sky was cloudless, the trees along the walk providing shade and a cool breeze.

She sat down on a wooden bench, where the sun hit her directly, then threw her bag down beside her. She crossed one leg over the other before taking a look around.

There were lots of different people at her college, and as the brunette took a look around, she noticed that there was an uncountable amount of couples walking around.

She wanted that. She wanted a guy she could talk to in between classes. Someone she could pass the time with. Of course, she wasn't a clingy girl, so she didn't have to see them 24/7. She knew what she wanted, and she honestly didn't think her standards were set that high.

She just didn't want a guy who needed her around all the time, because that meant all she was was his arm candy.

Leigh let out a sigh, then found her advanced English textbook in her bag and opened it to chapter twelve.

James walked around for about ten minutes, getting glances of approval from about a dozen girls. None of them though, didn't catch _his _eye. None of them made him feel it.

That feeling he got in his stomach.

That never happened.

He wasn't looking for a "one and done," type date. He wanted someone he clicked with, a girl he could spend hours on end talking to and not get bored.

Sure, he played a narcissistic player on the show, but in reality, he wasn't like that. Yes, he was confident, but he didn't use girls.

If he found the right girl, he would give her anything, and do whatever he had to do to keep her forever.

He sighed as he walked down an orange and brown sidewalk, looking down at his feet. He was still wearing his wardrobe from the last scene, a black wifebeater with a sky blue button down over top, none of the buttons done, a pair of jeans and black converse.

When he looked back up, his eyes immediately found a girl sitting by her lonesome, looking intently at the book in her lap.

She was absolutely beautiful. She had brown hair that was in a loose bun, and pale skin. She was wearing a pair of light washed capris and an orange V-neck short sleeved shirt.

James knew this was the girl. He could feel it in the air. It was spinning around him like the air that the trees blew.

"Hey," he said. He didn't believe in pick-up lines. All you had to do was smile and say hey.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes being light brown, and she looked bothered.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. She figured he was some freshman that was lost. But the girl had to admit, he was good looking.

No, scratch that. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. But looks like that mostly meant he was a player, something she didn't want.

But then why did she feel like blushing now that he was standing in front of her?

"I'm James," he said, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Leigh."

Leigh, James thought. Such a gorgeous name for an even more gorgeous girl.

"So, what are you reading?" James asked, trying to make conversation.

Leigh shot him a look, as if the large textbook was Seventeen or something, then she brought it up, showing him the cover.

"Advanced English?" she said.

"Is that what you're studying?"

Wow James, you're such an idiot, he scolded himself now.

"Yeah," she said, seeming embarrassed by it. "What are you studying?"

She definitely wanted to hear this.

"Oh, I don't go to school here," the brunette guy said.

"Then why are you here?" Leigh asked, somewhat…nervous now. She had to get out of this situation. Like, right now.

She shouldn't be talking to some guy who just showed up on campus.

"I work across the street," he said, and the girl's eyes went wide.

That's why he looked so familiar! She just put the pieces together.

This was one of those guys in the picture Giovanna had showed her. That heartthrob from that stupid boy band TV show that was premiering next month.

"Oh, right," she said. "You looked so familiar. My step-sister is absolutely in love with you."

James found that just a little weird. Their show hadn't premiered, yet there was some girl who probably knew all about him.

Leigh glanced at her watch, noticing it was 12.15, and she grabbed her bag. She stood up, slinging it over her shoulder.

She had to get away from this guy right now. She wasn't acting like herself. Usually she was shy, but talking to this guy came…easily. And that's what scared her.

"It was nice meeting you," the girl said, adjusting her large textbook in her arm. "But I have a class I have to get to."

She started to walk off before James could even say anything more, and she left him standing there, with a stupid grin on his face.

This was _definitely _the girl.


	7. Sixteen Magazine

**Hello, lovely readers! I know I've been terribly MIA lately, but I have been so stinkin' busy, and this would've been up sooner, but I was on vacation, then I had to go to my grandmother's and blah blah blah, you guys don't care.**

**But anyway! I hope you enjoy this since it's horribly overdue, and go check out my new story that's a collab with anotherday13!**

**Oh! And, go check out jumpthenfall23's stories. She's one of my new friends on here, and she left an awesome review on this story, so go read and REVIEW her stories because they're awesome :)**

**Review?**

"So what are you up to today, ragazza dolce?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her mother, glad they were talking over the phone and not in person.

"Mom, I told you to stop calling me that," she said, embarrassed.

She was at work, sitting in her office, looking over a pile of papers that she found there when she came in this morning. They were all pertaining to some new boy band that she had to interview today.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help it."

"You say that every time." She set the papers down on her desk, then crossed her legs before leaning back in her chair. "I have to interview a boy band today."

"Oh, a boy band. Are they cute?"

"Mom! That's weird!" Olivia squealed over the phone. Only her mother would ever make a comment like that. "And I have no idea because I don't have a picture and I haven't met them yet."

"Well, when you're done with the interview, call me and tell me how it goes. I have a good feeling about today, ragazza dolce. A great feeling actually," Maria told her daughter, and it was true. She just felt like her pride and joy would have something lucky happen to her, but she was no psychic.

"Whatever you say mom," Olivia joked, pretending to agree.

The Big Time Rush boys walked into the office of Sixteen magazine, and were greeted nicely by a group of young women, probably a few years older than them. They were here today to be interviewed about their up and coming premiere of their show.

Carlos was still off in space, like he had been for a few days, but no one knew why, and he wouldn't talk about. The other guys figured he was either on some sort of drug (something Carlos would _never _do) or he met a girl.

On the contrary, James wouldn't shut up about the girl he had met at UCLA the other day when they were filming there. He said even though she hated him now, she'd love him in a month. So, the guys made a bet.

Carlos said it would be two days, Kendall said a week and a half, and Logan said never. They made bets on lots of things, whether it was who would get the most lines wrong while shooting, who could eat the most jellybeans in a minute, or, how long it would take a girl to completely fall in love with James.

"You guys can just hang out here, and Olivia will be out in a few minutes for your interview," Sixteen's office assistant, who was really just Olivia's assistant, Lila, told the boys, and they all filed into the green room. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Alright, thank you," the boys said, a chorus of different voices filling the room. Lila smiled, then closed the door and walked down the hallway to get Olivia to start the interview.

"Twenty bucks this Olivia girl is hot," James said, leaning back on the couch, hitting Logan on the knee.

"Twenty bucks she's had plastic surgery," Kendall said, chiming in. They all chuckled.

"I'm going with James," Carlos said.

"Kendall," Logan said, and the blonde high fived him.

"I can't wait to be twenty bucks richer," Kendall said, a smirk on his face.

Olivia was still on the phone with her mother when there was a knock on the door, then a moment later, Lila poked her blonde head in.

"Your interviewees are here," she said.

"I gotta go mom. I'll call you later, love you," Olivia said, then snapped her phone shut and picked up the folder of information that sat on her desk before grabbing a pen for notes. "Thanks Lila."

The younger girl nodded, then headed back to the lobby of the building, where she manned half of the receptionist's desk. Olivia smoothed down the front of her salmon colored dress as she walked down the hallway, saying a quick few hello's to her co-workers.

She reached the end of the corridor, then turned the handle on the frosted glass door, and was greeted by four guys when she stepped in the room. They were all good looking, two on one side of the room, two on the other. Their conversation stopped, and they all looked up to the brunette standing in the doorway.

Olivia smiled at the guys sitting in the green room, then said "Hi guys."

"Hi," they all said at the same time, looking up at her dreamily.

"I'm Olivia," she said, taking a seat in a red lounge chair. "So let's get this interview started, shall we?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Before we do anything, go around and tell me your names, because I have no idea who you guys are," she laughed.

"Carlos," the Latino started, giving her a wave and a smile. That would be easy to remember.

"Kendall," the blonde said.

Eyebrows, Olivia thought, putting the name with the face.

"James." She looked over at the first guy on her left, who had a confident smile painted on his face.

Flow, Olivia thought this time.

"Logan," the last guy said, and when the brunette looked at him, her breath caught for a moment. She thought he was…perfect, to say the least. And she didn't even know him.

Oh man, this was going to be one long interview.

"Alright, Carlos," she started, pointing at him. He nodded. "Kendall." She turned slightly to the other boys. "James." The tall boy smiled again. "Logan."

She sounded like she swooned, and her cheeks felt hot, and embarrassment flooded her body. This was not how she was supposed to be acting at work. She wasn't supposed to fall for the people she was interviewing.

Especially not ones in a boy band.

"Olivia?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked over at Kendall, who had a hand raised slightly.

"I have a question," he said.

Olivia thought it was odd how _he _had a question for her, but she smiled and asked him what it was.

"Is that your real nose?"

The boys broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter, and Olivia knew she should've expected this kind of stupid, yet funny, comments from four young guys.

* * *

For an hour straight, Olivia could hardly keep her eyes off Logan, and what she didn't know was that when she actually looked away, his eyes were locked on her.

Logan thought she was gorgeous, with her curled brown hair, her modest dress and her personality, and he wanted to take this girl out. He had only had this feeling once before, years ago, when he was still in high school.

But at the same time, this was different. It was…stronger than before.

And Logan knew he couldn't ignore it.


	8. Quietstorm

**Hey Bro's :) You guys are awesome for the reviews and all that good stuff, so thank you for that! It's about time I got the guys and girls to meet, and this is the last one. Now we can **_**finally **_**start developing some sort of relationship. **

** Sorry for the long time with no update, I've just been SO busy! But be glad that there's an update.**

"Why do you even work here?" Evan asked Ashley one morning when he stopped by to visit her at work. He hadn't seen her in a few days because he was busy with school, but decided to stop by before his morning class this morning since he knew she wouldn't be busy.

"Because I would feel weird not paying any of the rent," she told him from the opposite side of the counter.

She was always the kind of girl who always felt the need to help in any way, with anything. And that included the rent. She didn't have to be at this stupid job that paid close to nothing, because Berkeley could easily pay their rent, but Ashley wouldn't have that. She was raised to be independent and not have the need to be supported by others, or their incomes.

"Well, it's not a big deal. If you hate this job so much, why don't you just quit? You know Berkeley wouldn't mind paying two hundred dollars more."

"But Evan, two hundred dollars is a lot of money," the raven haired beauty said, giving her friend a serious look.

"Not for Berkeley." Ashley rolled her eyes at the truthfulness of that, seeing as though money never was, or never would be a problem for her housemate, no matter what. Her parents were completely loaded, and she made what seemed like loads of money from her regular and guest gigs.

"The thing is, I would quit, but where would I go from here?" Ashley asked, deciding now would be a good time for ranting and trying to get advice from her friend.

"Would someone hire you as, like, an assistant to a marine biologist or something?"

The girl shook her head and sighed heavily, then said "Probably not since I don't have my degree yet."

Kendall found the shop he'd been looking for, the one he'd heard a lot about. His friends told him that he should go there for cheap t-shirts, not to mention they had _great _deals on Vans, and everyone knew Kendall loved his Vans.

He stuffed his keys into his pocket, then pulled the door open, and a wave of cold air hit him in the face. The shop was pretty big, racks and shelves of clothing all around, shoes in the back right corner, and there were posters and surfboards plastered on the walls. It was like your typical beach shop, but higher class materials and higher prices, and they were actually clothes you'd want to be seen in.

You had to admit, shirts you found in beach shops were ugly and had bad cuts and you'd never want to be seen out in public wearing a shirt that's tie dye and had the words _Someone who loves me went to Santa Monica and brought me back this t-shirt_. Like, really. Come on.

So that's what put _this _beach shop apart from all the others.

Kendall glanced at the counter in the back of the store, and noticed two people deep in conversation, a guy wearing thin framed black glasses, and the girl was just…whoa.

She had long, black curly hair that fell over her shoulders and wore a black shirt, but she didn't look grungy at all. She looked well put together, someone who did put at least a few minutes of time into their look in the morning, and her black shirt was fitted and had sleeves that went down to the elbows.

She was just gorgeous, at least in Kendall's eyes. He was so caught up in what she looked like that he didn't realize he was still meandering around, and he ran into a clothing rack that stabbed him right in the side.

The hangers clanked against the wood, causing some of the t-shirts to fall to the floor, and they hit the hardwood floor loudly. Kendall winced, not wanting to create a scene.

Ashley stopped talking when she heard a loud crash, and looked over at the lone customer, a cute guy with blonde hair, that had an interesting cut, and he bent down to pick up whatever had fallen.

"Duty calls," Evan said, then smiled at his friend before leaving the store, and Ashley bid a quick goodbye as she walked over to this klutzy guy.

Kendall heard footsteps coming closer, and he looked up to see that gorgeous girl walking over to him, a somewhat blank look on her face. Crap, she was probably going to yell at him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, standing up with a pile full of clothes and hangers, only to have half of it fall from his arms.

"Well if you weren't so freaking klutzy," Ashley said, dead serious, as she bent down to get the rest of the materials on the floor. Kendall swallowed, looking like a deer in headlights, and the girl noticed this, and she laughed. "I'm kidding, it's fine."

"Oh," the mystery guy said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to kick me out or something." Ashley smiled.

"No," she said, hanging up a t-shirt. "I would never kick out the only customer I'm probably going to get today."

"Crappy shift?" Kendall asked, a smile on his face.

"Yup," she laughed, hanging up a few Billabong t-shirts. "I don't know why I have it, but I do."

"I think it's because you're kind of intimidating," the blonde said before he could even think about it. Ashley raised an eyebrow at him, and he thought she was going to kill him. Again. "I-I meant, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine," she said, laughing. "I've been told that numerous times. I'm pretty sure that's why I have this shift, too."

"Really?" he asked now, handing her the t-shirts in his hand. He had to admit, part of his mind was terrified of what she was going to say next, and the other part was terrified of what _he _would say next.

Ashley nodded. "People think I'm scary because I have black hair and pretty much only wear that color, but I'm really not that mean."

He laughed, then said "Kendall." The girl smiled.

"I've only heard that used as a girl's name," she said, leaning against the wooden rack. The guy shrugged.

"My mom's fault, I guess," he told her, and she grinned now.

"Ashley."

**Mkay guys, that was great, was it not? I can't wait for the next chapter, and I think you guys will like it!**

** Review!**


End file.
